


we'll still fit when we get older

by sevensevan



Series: i'm sleeping better [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Prompt Fill, for real this time, it's all just happy and fun folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensevan/pseuds/sevensevan
Summary: Tumblr prompt fill for skimmons proposing at the same time. Set in the same universe as love is not a victory march, and really won't make any sense without reading that one.





	we'll still fit when we get older

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @thehistorynut19 on tumblr for prompting this. hope you guys like it!

“I think I might ask Jemma to marry me,” Daisy blurts out one day as Roberts hands her a paper bag containing her breakfast. Roberts raises an eyebrow, glancing around the empty shop. “That’s—it’s not too early, is it?” Roberts’ eyebrow climbs higher.

“You _have_ been dating for three years,” he says flatly. Daisy can’t tell if he’s being sarcastic. Jemma is better at reading him than she is.

“I mean, yeah,” Daisy agrees. “But—I don’t know. Do you think I should?” Roberts closes the glass case containing rows of various pastries and sets his arms on top of it.

“I think she’ll say yes,” he says.

“That’s not answering the question,” Daisy says. “What if it’s a mistake? What if she’s not happy?” Roberts sighs heavily.

“Do you want to marry her?” he asks.

“Of course,” Daisy says without hesitation. “Of course I do.”

“Then it’s not a mistake,” Roberts says, tapping on the glass case. “Go buy a ring, ask her to marry you, and I won’t have to listen to your pointless indecision anymore.” Daisy crinkles her bag anxiously.

“You think?” she asks.

“I think,” Roberts says. Daisy smiles.

“Thanks,” she says, holding the bag up. “For the cinnamon roll and the advice.”

“Anytime,” Roberts says, stepping away from the counter and returning to the small electric kettle set up beside the coffee maker.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Daisy calls as she leaves. Roberts fills the kettle up and turns it on in anticipation of his next customer. Barely five minutes later, the bell above the door rings again, and Roberts looks up as Jemma steps up to the counter.

“Earl Grey and a croissant,” Roberts says, setting a paper cup and a bag on the counter. Jemma smiles, stepping up to the counter and setting a few bills down. She wraps her fingers around the cup, sighing happily.

“Good morning,” she says, sipping her tea. “May I ask your advice about something?” Roberts nods, opening the cash register to count out Jemma’s change. Jemma takes another sip of her tea before setting it back down on the counter. “I think I may propose to Daisy soon.”

Roberts drops coins all over the floor.

“Are you alright?” Jemma asks, starting at the sound of the coins bouncing across the floor.

“Fine,” Roberts says. “I’ll clean up later. You’re thinking about asking Daisy to marry you?”

“Yes,” Jemma confirms. “Do you—is it not a good idea?” Roberts takes a deep, slow breath.

“I think you should do what feels right,” he says carefully.

“Well, that’s hardly answering the question,” Jemma says. Roberts closes his eyes briefly.

“Do you want to marry her?” he asks.

“I can’t imagine wanting anything else,” Jemma says, and Roberts’ own heart starts beating faster. He takes a breath. He’s gotten better at controlling his powers, only sensing what he wants to, but Daisy and Jemma make it hard. They feel so _much_ around each other, it’s nearly impossible to block out. “Sorry,” Jemma says, quickly realizing the reason behind Roberts' sudden silence.

“I’m fine,” he says. “But I think that gives you your answer, doesn’t it?”

“You think so?” Jemma asks, still looking uncertain. Roberts shrugs.

“I can’t tell you whether or not you should propose to her,” he says. “But if you feel so much that I can feel it, surely it feels right to do so.” Jemma considers that for a moment.

“I think you have a point,” she says finally. “Thank you.”

“Of course.”

“Have a good day!” Jemma calls as she hurries out the door, tea and croissant in hand. The moment she’s gone, Roberts leans against the counter, rubbing his face with his hands and exhaling heavily. He allows himself a few moments of quiet stress before leaning down and picking up the various coins spread across the floor. The bell above the door rings again, and he straightens up.

“Good morning,” Elena says, frowning in confusion as Roberts appears from beneath the counter. “What’s going on?”

“I am a much worse person than I thought was,” he says. Elena half-laughs, stepping up to the counter.

“You’re going to have to explain,” she says, so Roberts does. Elena is grinning by the end of it. “That’s just like them, isn’t it?” she comments. “Oblivious, lovesick idiots.” Roberts internally agrees. “I don’t think you should say anything,” she tells him.

“From a moral standpoint—“

“From a _comedic_ standpoint,” Elena interrupts. “It’ll be funny.” Roberts is not convinced. Elena reaches over the counter and slaps him on the shoulder. “Cheer up, old man,” she says. “They’ll make fools of themselves, then they’ll get married and be so in love for the rest of their lives that no one will be able to look at them without vomiting. We might as well have some fun, right?”

“I suppose,” Roberts mutters.

“That’s the spirit,” Elena says. “Now, did you make the cinnamon rolls today?”

 

XxX

 

“I asked Jemma to dinner this weekend,” Daisy says a few weeks later while Roberts reaches into the glass case for a cinnamon roll. “We’re going to this fancy Indian place in Roswell. I’m going to ask her then.” Roberts ignores the jolt of anxiety he senses from Daisy as she speaks. He wraps the pastry in wax paper and slides it into a bag, setting it on the counter.

“I’m happy for you,” he says honestly as he counts Daisy’s change. “Don’t forget about me when you’re sending out wedding invitations."

“Course not,” Daisy says, immediately proceeding to drop her change in the tip jar. “Thanks for everything.”

“Of course.” Daisy walks out the door with a parting wave.

“She asked me to dinner in Roswell this weekend,” Jemma says fifteen minutes later, when she and Roberts are waiting for the kettle to heat up for Jemma’s tea. “I think I’m going to ask her then.” Roberts manages to not drop anything this time, but he does spill boiling water across the floor. “You alright?”

“I’m fine,” Roberts says. “Maybe you shouldn’t ask her this weekend, though?”

“Why not?” Roberts shrugs, handing Jemma her tea.

“Well, she asked you to dinner,” he points out. “Maybe she already has something in mind?” Jemma frowns deeply.

“Do you think it would ruin the night if I did?” she asks. Roberts feels her sudden spike of insecurity, and immediately goes to repair the damage he’s done.

“Of course not,” he says. “She’ll be thrilled.” Jemma smiles.

“You think?” she asks. “You _know_ , of course.” Roberts nods. “Thank you,” she says, dropping her change in the tip jar. “I’ll make sure to save you a good seat at the wedding.” She walks out the door with a spring in her step, and Roberts blinks in bewilderment. He’s somehow utterly failed to prevent the inevitable tragedy that will occur this weekend. Not only that, he’s fairly sure he’s managed to convince them both even further that proposing this weekend is the best option. Not that he isn't happy for them, and Elena was undoubtedly incorrect in her prediction a few weeks prior, but—well.

Roberts is sure Elena will turn the whole story into an amusing story at the wedding.

“Good morning,” Elena says cheerfully as she walks into the bakery. “I saw Jemma leaving. How are she and Daisy doing today?”

Roberts just lets out a heavy, long-suffering sigh, shaking his head, and Elena begins to laugh.

 

XxX

 

“I have to admit, I’m curious,” Jemma says as they walk through an empty park lit by street lamps. It’s safer for them to leave Rebirth now; the search for Daisy died down years ago, and Jemma still isn’t sure if there ever was a search for her. Still, they both feel better in the darkness of the evening than they did in the restaurant, no matter how incredible the food was. Roswell has some surprisingly good restaurants. “What’s the occasion for all this?” She’s expecting a teasing reply, or even a sweet one. She’s not expecting Daisy to stop them in the middle of the park path and take a deep breath, like she’s steeling herself for something. “Daisy?” Jemma asks, frowning. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah,” Daisy says, but her voice comes out breathless, choked with…something. Some emotion Jemma can’t identify. “Yeah, everything’s really, really good. I, um, I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Jemma says, still frowning. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes,” Daisy says, sounding a bit firmer than before. “Listen, Jemma. I love you. I have for a lot longer than I used to admit. You—you were a constant, in the middle of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra and my parents and Hive and everything else. Sometimes it was hard, sometimes we fought, but you never stopped being the most important thing in my life. Even when we were fighting or when you were undercover or when I went rogue, everything in my head led back to you.” She takes a breath. “And—Rebirth, everything I did, everything I built, none of it really felt _complete_ until you came. It was like I had built the perfect place to just _live_ , to not have to fight anymore, and I couldn’t really rest. Not until I knew you were safe, too.” Daisy takes another deep breath. “The happiest I ever am, the happiest I have _ever_ been, is when you’re happy. And I want to make you happy.” _You do_ , Jemma thinks but doesn’t say. This whole speech seems rehearsed, prepared, and although that doesn’t detract from its sincerity in the slightest, Jemma would hate to interrupt. “I want to make you happy every day. For the rest of our lives.” Daisy gets down on one knee, and Jemma’s heart stops. Daisy reaches into her suit jacket and pulls out a little black box. She pops it open and, sure enough, the ring inside sparkles in the light from the lamppost beside them. “So, Jemma, will you marry me?” Jemma can’t quite speak for a few moments.

“Did you, by any chance, talk to Roberts about this?” she manages to get out. Daisy frowns.

“Yeah,” she says. Jemma shakes her head viciously.

“Oh, that _awful_ —“ She’s about to say something that she really doesn’t mean; Roberts is a good man, one that Jemma wouldn’t have thought was capable of this sort of—

“Jemma,” Daisy interrupts. “You’re kinda leaving me hanging.”

“What?” Jemma says. Daisy is still on one knee, looking visibly concerned and edging towards upset. “Oh! Oh, yes, of course I’ll marry you. Sorry.” Daisy lets out a relieved breath and straightens up. She reaches out, taking Jemma’s hand and slipping the ring onto her finger. Jemma watches, the sight making her chest burn with happiness.

“I’m sorry,” she says again after a moment. “I was upset because _I_ was planning on proposing tonight and—“

“Sorry, what?” Daisy interrupts. “ _You_ were planning on proposing tonight?” Jemma smiles sheepishly and reaches into an impressively hidden pocket of her dress. She produces a small black box, similar but not identical to the now-empty one in Daisy’s hand.

“I also told Roberts about it,” she explains. Daisy laughs.

“What an _asshole_ ,” she says almost approvingly, shaking her head. “I didn’t think he had it in him.” She reaches out for the ring box in Jemma’s hand, but Jemma snatches it away.

“Oh, no, you don’t,” she says. “I’m going to actually propose.” Daisy begins to smile.

“Oh, are you?” she says teasingly.

“Yes,” Jemma insists. “At some point. When you’re not expecting it.”

“Is that so?” Daisy asks. She’s close to Jemma all of a sudden, which is still just as distracting to Jemma as it’s always been. She completely forgets what she’s going to say next, which works out just fine, since Daisy kisses her.

“I think it’s time to go home now,” Daisy murmurs when she pulls away, her eyes dark and her fingers in Jemma’s hair. Jemma swears she goes lightheaded for a moment before she nods emphatically. Daisy begins to tug them through the park, hand warm in Jemma’s. Jemma can feel the weight of the ring on her finger. It feels good, soothing. It’s a ridiculous thought, but it feels _right_.

“Oh, one thing,” Daisy says as she opens the car door. Jemma raises her eyebrows at her. “Remind me in the morning to tell Roberts that you said no. He deserves to suffer a little bit.” Jemma laughs, and Daisy starts the car, pulling away from the curb.

Neither of them can keep their eyes off the ring on Jemma’s finger the whole way home.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. i'd love to write more in this universe; if you have any scenes you'd like to see, leave a comment here or send me an ask on tumblr @daisys-quake and i'll write them for you. leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
